elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lich (Online)
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = |location = |province = Hammerfell High Rock |region = Coldharbour Craglorn Rivenspire Stormhaven |dlc = Base }} Liches are undead creatures that heavily utilize Necromancy, and appear in . Several necromany-aligned factions use Liches, including Shadowed Path, Worm Cult, and Withered Hand. Abilities Defiled Ground Necrotic Spear Soul Cage Prior to Update 4, killing a Lich would not stop this ability.Update 4 Patch Notes Soul Rupture Unique Abilities *Summon Escaped Souls: Used by Garron the Returned *Consume Life: Used by Garron the Returned. Quests *Amputating the Hand – overarching quest, the encompases the threat in Motalion Necropolis). *A Secret Shame *Ayleid Treasure – collect treasure from Vahtacen. *Fulfilling One's Fate – stop the Worm Cult from taking control of Ouze. *Gods Save the King – Rescue king Jorunn from his nightmares. *Memories of Youth *Mind of Madness – Escape the Vaults of Madness. *No Second Chances *Shiri's Research *Souls of the Betrayed – Defeat Virmaril the Betrayer. *The Lich. *The Search for Shiri *The Spirit Trap in Malabal Tor (Undaunted Daily Delve Quest) *The Warrior's Call. *Those She Devours: Defeat the Worm Cult as Lost Prospect Mine. Pledges: *Wayrest Sewer II Pledge . (Undaunted Repeatable Quest) *Crypt of Hearts I Pledge. Locations *Dark Anchors and Dark Fissures *Bahraha's Gloom, Hew's Bane (Magnifico Bahraha) *Buried Sands, Craglorn *Crypt of Hearts I, Rivenspire (Uulkar Bonehand) *Hectahame,Greenshade (Shade of Naemon) *Lindai, Cyrodiil (Shadowed Path Lich) *Lost Prospect Mine, The Rift *Motalion Necropolis, Alik'r Desert *Ouze, Malabal Tor. *Ruins of Kardala, Craglorn (Satagna) *Skald's Retreat, The Rift *Skyreach Catacombs, Craglorn (Virmaril the Betrayer) *Telesubi Ruins, Bangkorai *Temple District, Imperial City (Mazaluhad – Patrolling Horror) *Vahtacen, Cyrodiil. *Valanir's Rest, Grahtwood *Vaults of Madness, Coldharbour *Village of the Lost, Coldharbour *Wayrest Sewers II, Stormhaven (Garron the Returned) Variations *Arrai (Shael Ruins) *Dream Eater (Several locations – Skald's Retreat; Jorunn's Dream; Mistwatch Crevasse) *Garron the Returned (Veteran Wayrest Sewers) *Gedna Relvel (Dark Anchors) *Gullveig (Lost Prospect) *Macius Cento (Village of the Lost) *Mad Architect (Vaults of Madness) *Magnifico Bahraha (Bahraha's Gloom) ( ) *Mazaluhad *Nightcaller Gogrek (Skald's Retreat) *Qumehdi (Telesubi Ruins) *Satagna (Ruins of Kardala) – summons Anka-Ra Warriors *Shade of Naemon (Hectahame) *Shiri (Motalion Necropolis – during the course of the quests here, Shiri is transformed into a Lich. *Spinner Indinael (Ouze) *Suturah (Suturah's Crypt, Motalion Necropolis) *The Faceless (Vahtacen) *The Swarming Tide (Buried Sands) *Uulkar Bonehand (Crypt of Hearts) *Valanir the Restless (Valanir's Rest) *Virmaril the Betrayer (Skyreach Catacombs) *Zaman (Telesubi Ruins) Generic Variations *Shadowed Path Lich (Lindai) *Dread Lich Related Achievements *''Bahraha's Gloom Explorer'' – Defeat Magnifico Bahraha. *''Buried Sands Explorer'' – Defeat the bosses, including The Swarming Tide. *''Crypt of Hearts I Conqurer'' and Crypt of Hearts I Assassin are both achievements earned by defeating, amongst others, Uulkar Bonehand. *''Horror of Horros'' – Defeat all Patrolling Horrors *''Lich Butcher'' – Defeat Qumehdi and Zaman in Telesubi Ruins. *''Lower Craglorn Cave Delver'' – complete the Deleves in Lower Craglorn (including Ruins of Kardala *''Wayrest Sewers Vanquisher'' and Veteran Wayrest Sewers Assassin are related to Garron the Returned. Related Books *''Ascendancy: Pathway to Lichdom'' *''Civility and Etiquette V. 5: Undead'' *''Exiled from Exile, Volume 7'' *''Journal of Arrai'' (found in Shael Ruins) *''Journal of Master Pellingare'' Journal of Master Pellingare *''Arrai's Journal'' (found in Vulkwasten) *''Nahirah's Journal'' (Mentions Suturah) Nahirah's Journal *''Unhallowed Legions'' *''Eldbjorg's Needed Ingredients'' mentions liches.Eldbjorg's Needed Ingredients Trivia *As of Update 5, liches are immune to Crowd Control.Update 5 Patch Notes *The unique item, Garron's Icy Grasp, is dropped sometimes from Garron. *Mad Architect has a chance to drop the unique item, The Mad Maul. Appearances * * * * * * * ** ** es:Liche (Online) ru:Лич Category:Online: Enemies Category:Online: Undead Category:Online: Liches Category:Online: Coldharbour Creatures Category:Online: Craglorn Creatures Category:Online: Rivenspire Creatures Category:Online: Stormhaven Creatures Category:Online: Bangkorai Creatures Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Creatures Category:Online: Cyrodiil Creatures Category:Imperial City: Creatures Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Malabal Tor Creatures